


"Похищение Европы" | "The stolen Europa" [fanart]

by koryusai279



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koryusai279/pseuds/koryusai279





	"Похищение Европы" | "The stolen Europa" [fanart]




End file.
